Tu y yo Misión Imposible
by Mashu-chan
Summary: Nami se adentra al mundo del amor. Descubriendo sus sentimientos por cierta persona, que es la que menos esperaba! Mucho drama, enamoramiento lento. Parejas: SanjixNami, Zorox? Las demas parejas se veran a lo largo de la historia.


Capítulo I: Los idiotas ven más de lo que parece.

_Sanji..._

Ese nombre era el único de muchos que siempre rondaba en mi subconsciente, siempre regalándome ilusiones y arrebatándome suspiros. Aun no entiendo como llegue a esta, tal vez para algunos, patética situación.

Pero estoy segura desde cuando inicio.

Todo empezó hace aproximadamente unos dos días, los chicos como siempre en lo suyo, Robín leía uno de sus amados libros, Franky creaba artefactos muy creativos y útiles, Zoro... dormía, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper jugaban sin contratiempos como los idiotas que son, Brook tocaba una relajante canción e inundaba el barco con su hermosa melodía y Sanji... que la mayor parte del día se encontraba dentro de la cocina, ese día extrañamente estaba fuera, recostado en uno de los barandales del barco. Yo simplemente sentía como las ganas de hacer algo productivo me abandonaban completamente.

Me encontraba sentada en la cubierta sin fuerzas, tal vez estaba enfermando pero en ese momento no le tome importancia porque estaba dedicada de lleno a observar la elegante figura del rubio que parecía muy relajado y silencioso, algo muy raro en el...

Sonreí débilmente sin saber el motivo, pero la sonrisa se esfumo de mi rostro como las cenizas arrastradas por el viento. ¿La razón?

Robín había dejado su libro de lado, se levanto de su asiento y dirigió su camino hacia el rubio, sin saber el porqué mi corazón se había acelerado tanto que parecía el de un colibrí, los mire sin perder el mas mínimo detalle y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Robin abrazar a... Sanji.

Sentí cálidas y finas lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas lentamente hasta que caí inconsciente.

Mientras estaba desmayada, tuve un sueño, lo único que logro recordar hasta ahora era que Sanji moría ahogado por la marea y la furia del mar se desataba contra el barco:

-¡SANJI!-había gritado aterrada, sudando frio y temblando. Estaba a punto de llorar al recordar lo que había pasado antes de desmayarme pero una voz muy conocida me detuvo.

-¡Nami!¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué gritaste mi nombre? ¡Responde!-exigía el cocinero, la preocupación reflejada en sus hermosos orbes azul-verdoso.-Estas temblando y estas que ardes por la fiebre.- decía preocupado aun mas, mientras tocaba mi frente con su mano.

-Etto, yo... ¡estoy bien!-le respondí sonrojada, no sé si por su tierna acción o por la fiebre.-¿Que por qué grite tu nombre? ¿Acaso estas alucinando?-reí nerviosamente.-Yo no grite tu nombre... yo grite...-

-¿Aja?-esperaba divertido el rubio por mi respuesta.

-Yo... grite... ¡Sandi! ¡Si! ¡Sandi!-le dije sonriendo ampliamente orgullosa de haber encontrado una respuesta creíble.

-Oh, y ¿por qué Sandi? Si no es molestia preguntar.-me cuestiono, mientras en su rostro empezaba a florecer una sonrisa de lado y en sus ojos diversión.

-Porque...-ahora sí que la había cagado, ¡buen trabajo Nami!-Porque tuve un sueño...-

-¿Si?-Sanji parecía disfrutar mucho de mi inútil intento de mentirle, el no se creería ese cuento tan estúpido... ¡El es el chico más inteligente del barco! Lo estaba subestimando.

-Si... y sucedió que mi perrita de la infancia, Sandi, moría... Sé que suena estúpido, ya que obvio está muerta, pero me dio terror verla morir de nuevo.- sonreí tristemente, de verdad. A pesar de ser un intento para engañar a Sanji, yo quería mucho a esa perrita y me dio un poco de pena recordarla.

Oh...-Sanji ya no parecía divertirse.-Lo siento, Nami-san. No debí de preguntar.-de la nada se paró de la silla que se encontraba al lado de mi cama, y me abrazo...

-Sanji...-era lo único que lograba articular. ¡No sabía qué hacer! Si le correspondía empezaría a sospechar, y si lo alejaba seria una oportunidad de oro desperdiciada. Elegí el corresponderle, me intoxique con su olor, igual al océano mezclado con un poco de olor a tabaco y su típica colonia. Lo hice lentamente, deslizando mis brazos por su cuello, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Sentía que pasaba una eternidad en sus brazos, me sentía en paz y no quería dejarlo ir nunca.

Pero como toda cosa buena que pasa, fuimos interrumpidos por un bombardeo de preguntas y gritos por parte de nuestros nakamas que entraron estrepitosamente a la habitación que compartíamos Robin y yo. Como acto reflejo me separe de Sanji rápidamente para que no sospecharan nada.

-¡Nami! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?!-pregunto preocupado Chopper.

-¡Estoy mejor! Gracias a ti, Dr. Chopper.-le alague con una radiante pero débil sonrisa en mis labios provocando que el renito se avergonzara y realizara su típico baile, mientras decía: "Eso no me hará feliz, imbécil."

-Nami. ¿Por qué abrazabas a Sanji cuando llegamos?-pregunto como siempre distraído Luffy. ¡Mierda! ¡Pero esta vez tenía que fijarse el muy idiota!

Nota de Autora:

Bueno XD este es el primer capítulo, el titulo fue a último momento ya que no se me ocurría nada. Pero igual me gusta! Es mi primer fic y espero al menos un review asi sere feliz. Solo uno y estare satisfecha! :3 Acepto criticas, pero no tan fuertes. Vuelvo a mencionar que es mi primer fic!

Hasta la próxima.

~Mashu-chan.


End file.
